Il a vu tes yeux
by Alee.xe
Summary: Ce matin, tu ouvres les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu es de bonne humeur et tu sens que rien ne pourra ébranler cette magnifique journée ! Rien ? Enfin presque... [Nolan, OC ("tu")] - [OS complete] - [Saison 6B]


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Bon, en ce moment les derniers épisodes de Teen Wolf sont en train d'être diffusés et je me suis dit que ça serait sympa d'écrire un peu sur le sujet. Donc voici un petit OS rapide écrit sur le même rythme qu'un autre que j'avais posté il y a quelques années je crois, sur le thème de Hunger Games. Enfin bref, je m'égare;

Titre : _Il a vu tes yeux._

Nombre de mots : _2051_

Personnages : _Nolan, OC ("tu") et d'autres personnages extérieurs non importants.  
(ouioui je sais bon nombre de personnes n'aiment pas Nolan mais bon moi oui alors voilà ~ )_

Raiting : _Je ne gère pas très bien les ratings mais je vais mettre T, vous comprendrez (je l'espère) pourquoi en bas-_

Disclaimers : _L'univers de Teen Wolf appartient à_ _Jeff Davis_ _mais le personnage central est mien._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce matin, tu ouvres les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Ton réveil n'a pas eu le temps de sonner que tu es déjà debout en train de t'étirer. Juste avant de te diriger vers ton armoire, tu penses à l'éteindre pour qu'il ne réveille pas toute la maison. Tu commences à te chercher des vêtements pour la journée : ton tee-shirt préféré ? Une chemise ? Hum non… Tu n'es pas convaincue… Tu vas pour te saisir d'un autre haut, banal mais que tu apprécies quand même, quand tu vois dans un coin de ton armoire une de tes robes. Curieuse, tu t'en saisis et commences à l'enfiler : peut-être qu'elle te va encore après ces quelques mois ? Tu souris de toutes tes dents en te regardant dans le miroir : c'est nickel ! Tu finis en faisant rapidement ton lit avant de te diriger vers la salle de bain pour finir ta préparation. Comme chaque matin, tu te brosses les cheveux, te maquille légèrement et enfile tes bijoux. Avant de sortir, tu te regardes à nouveau dans le miroir et te souris : aujourd'hui va vraiment être une superbe journée ! En descendant, tu trouves ton père et ton frère dans la cuisine. Le plus petit est à table, en train de manger ses céréales et de jouer à un jeu sur son téléphone, tandis que le plus grand a revêtit un tablier et finit de faire cuire quelques crêpes. Tu passes derrière chacun et leur fais un bisou sur le crâne avant de t'assoir à ton tour. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge t'apprend que tu es pile à l'heure, nickel ! Tu mets devant toi tout ce dont tu as besoin pour déjeuner avant de commencer à manger tout en discutant avec ton père. Il t'apprend, tout content, qu'il a réussi à avoir des places pour le match de lacrosse de son équipe préférée. Il est tellement heureux qu'il a l'air de sautiller sur place. Tu rigoles de voir ton père dans cet état : il ressemble tellement à ton frère ! Le petit déjeuner se déroule joyeusement, tu finis de manger 13 minutes plus tard. Tu quittes la table sur un éclat de rire et remontes pour te laver les dents. Sur le chemin, tu croises ta mère qui se lève. Tu lui fais aussi un bisou avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Une fois bien propre, tu récupères ton sac, t'assures que tout est bien dedans, mets tes sandales et sors de la maison en souriant. Le soleil est déjà de sortie, cette journée s'annonce vraiment bien !

* * *

En arrivant au lycée, tu retrouves ton groupe d'amies dans un coin de la cour. Elles sont déjà en train de papoter et de rigoler. Tu lances un bonjour général avant de t'embarquer dans un de leurs débats habituels. Ce matin, le sujet du débat divise les troupes : « Le nouveau est-il mignon et digne d'intérêt ? ». En effet un nouveau garçon a intégré ta classe la veille. Personnellement, tu ne le trouves pas moche mais il ne te plaît pas pour autant. La cloche sonne avant que tu n'aies pu donner ton avis. Tu hausses les épaules en souriant : pas grave, le débat continuera surement à la prochaine pause.

En rentrant en classe, tu salues ton professeur avant de te diriger vers ta place. Tu te mets à rougir en réalisant que tu commences la journée par une heure de mathématiques : la matière dans laquelle tu es assise à côté de ton crush. Inconsciemment, tu te stoppes quelques secondes avant de repartir rapidement pour aller te poser à ses côtés. En te voyant arriver, il te sourit et te dit bonjour. Ton rougissement persiste mais tu arrives tout de même à lui répondre sans bégayer. Vous sortez vos affaires et le cours commence tranquillement. Au cours de l'heure, une de tes meilleures amies t'envoie un papier avec un mot. Tu le déplies et le lis sans la regarder : « Alors ça va à côté de ton Nolan ? ». Tu te retournes hâtivement et la fixes d'un regard noir. Elle te fait alors un clin d'œil et tu ne peux t'empêcher de rougir en te replaçant bien sur ta chaise. Juste avant d'écrire un nouveau paragraphe dans ton cahier, tu croises le regard de Nolan à ta gauche. Il te sourit et tu le lui rends, heureuse. Cela fait quelques mois que tu t'es rendue compte que ce garçon t'attirait. Au début, tu as nié les faits ardemment : comment pouvais-tu aimer ce personnage timide et assez bizarre ? Et puis finalement tu as réussi à reconnaître qu'il avait pas mal de bons côtés, et tu as appris à les aimer sans nier. D'ailleurs, cela te fait penser que tu as un devoir à faire avec devez préparer un exposé à rendre dans deux semaines. Tu soupires en te disant qu'il va bientôt falloir s'y mettre… La cloche retentit et te sors de tes pensées. Comme tous les autres élèves, tu ranges tes affaires et suis le flot de lycéens : direction le cours de SVT maintenant !

* * *

La matinée passe assez rapidement, tu enchaînes les cours les uns après les autres sans réellement t'ennuyer, c'est bien une première ! La cloche sonne et tu sors de ton cours de français. Tu vois au loin une de tes amies avec qui tu as prévu de déjeuner. Tu lui fais signe pour lui signaler ta présence avant de partir la retrouver. Quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant elle, tu sens une poigne te retenir doucement. Tu te retournes, surprise, et ouvres grand les yeux en voyant Nolan se tenir devant toi. Il te sourit et te dit qu'il faudrait que vous commenciez à préparer votre exposé. Tu acquiesces et voyant que tu as l'air motivée, il te propose de le débuter ce soir. Tu réfléchis quelques secondes à ton emploi du temps avant d'accepter, tout sourire. Tu vois alors son visage devenir triste, il te dit qu'il aurait bien voulu faire ça chez lui mais que ses parents reçoivent des invités ce soir alors ça ne sera pas possible. Tu hausses les épaules et lui propose de faire ça chez toi, tes parents ont prévu d'emmener ton frère voir un spectacle justement. Il acquiesce à son tour, tu lui écris ton adresse sur un bout de papier et tu lui donnes rendez-vous à 18 heures devant ta porte. Vous vous saluez avant de repartir chacun de votre côté. Tu cours ensuite retrouver tes amies et leur annonces la bonne nouvelle : tu as réussi à négocier un moment en tête à tête avec ton crush !

* * *

Contrairement aux quatre heures de ce matin qui sont passées très vite, tes heures de l'après-midi te semblent une éternité. Tu soupires et te dis que c'est surement à cause de ce soir : tu dois avoir trop hâte pour réussir à te concentrer sur le cours. Malgré ça, tu réalises qu'avoir hâte n'aidera pas à passer le temps alors tu tentes comme tu peux de te plonger dans tes exercices.

* * *

17 heures : la cloche sonne et te libère enfin de cet après-midi trop long à ton goût. Tu souris en pensant à ta soirée et sors rapidement de la salle. Tu dis au revoir à tes amies à la même vitesse avant de marcher d'un bon rythme jusqu'à ton arrêt de bus pour ne pas rater l'heure. Le véhicule arrive assez vite et heureusement, il n'est pas plein. Tu salues le chauffeur en montant et vas te poser dans le fond. Tu sors tes écouteurs et lances ta playlist habituelle. Tu souris en chuchotant quelques paroles à droite à gauche tout en pensant à la soirée : tu te dis que tu vas devoir te faire belle sans pour autant en faire trop, histoire d'impressionner un peu Nolan. Tu réfléchis : ta robe blanche ? Non, ça allait faire un peu trop… Ton chemiser ? Non plus… Hum… Oh ! Ton tee-shirt à bretelle bordeaux fera parfaitement l'affaire ! Tu rayes mentalement la ligne « trouver une tenue » tout en sortant du bus qui venait de s'arrêter à ton arrêt. Ton voisin qui est dans son jardin te salue en te voyant passer. Tu lui rends son sourire et lui parle rapidement pour prendre quelques nouvelles que tu rapporteras à tes parents quand tu les verras le lendemain. Il te dit au revoir et tu continues ton chemin jusqu'à la porte de ta maison. En entrant, ton chien te saute dessus, content de te retrouver. Tu lui fais des papouilles avant de monter en courant dans ta chambre pour te préparer. Tu balances ton sac dans un coin puis sors ta tenue de ce soir. Tu te changes et te remaquilles légèrement avant de sortir tout de même les cours dont vous allez avoir besoin pour préparer votre exposé. Alors que tu finis rapidement de ranger ta chambre, tu entends que l'on sonne à la porte. Tu sens une forte excitation monter en toi et tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire de toutes tes dents en allant ouvrir la porte. Tu te sens tellement bien à ce moment. Tu as l'impression que ton cœur va exploser en voyant son visage. Tu le laisses entrer et alors qu'il dépose son manteau dans l'entrée, ton chien arrive en lui grognant dessus. Tu ne comprends pas et t'excuses, confuse. Pourtant ton bébé n'a jamais fait ça, il ne grogne que quand il sent un danger… Tu te retournes lentement vers Nolan et te mets à le regarder, te demandant s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui semblerait étranger à ton chien. Tu te dis que ça doit être ça, surement une odeur qu'il ne connaît pas ! Mais en regardant Nolan, tu as l'impression que son expression n'est pas la même que d'habitude, son visage est tendu et son sourire à l'air faux. Tu secoues la tête pour te sortir ces idées négatives et te dis que ça doit être le stress de te retrouver seule avec lui. Tu le précèdes dans les escaliers pour le mener à ta chambre, histoire de commencer votre travail. Même si tu lui parles en montant, ton esprit est ailleurs. Tu as l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette expression fausse sur le visage de Nolan, ce sourire tendu. Tu arrives devant la porte de ta chambre quand un souvenir te revient.  
C'est le jour de votre première rencontre. Tu es au lycée, dans un couloir en train de marcher quand tout à coup on t'interpelle. Tu te retournes et te retrouves face à une fille que tu considères presque comme ton ennemie, une vraie peste. Elle commence à te parler mal, à te dire des choses que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre. Elle t'énerve. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle parle plus et lui lance alors une réplique cinglante, espérant que ça la fasse taire. Elle te regarde alors avec de grands yeux et tu peux voir les larmes monter derrière ses paupières juste avant qu'un bruit de claquement retentisse dans le couloir. Elle t'a claquée. Cette garce t'a claquée. Trop abasourdie pour bouger, tu ne réagis pas et la laisse partir en courant. Tu sens que rouge te monter aux joues à cause de l'énervement mais avant que tu ne puisses lui courir après, tu sens une douce poigne te retenir. Tu ne le savais pas à ce moment-là mais c'était Nolan qui se tenait devant toi. Il est resté quelques instants sans bouger, à te fixer, avant de te demander si ça allait. Tu n'avais jamais compris ce qu'il c'était passé pendant ces quelques secondes de flottement mais aujourd'hui, tu comprends tout. Tu étais énervée à ce moment alors inconsciemment tu as sorti tes griffes et tes yeux ont changé de couleur sous la colère, et Nolan était là à ce moment. Nolan était devant toi et il a vu tes yeux avant que tu ne les fasses redevenir normaux. En réalisant ça, tu te retournes, faisant dos à ta porte de chambre et face à Nolan, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise en réalisant ta plus grande erreur.

Ce jour-là, il a vu tes yeux passer du jaune scintillant au marron terne en une fraction de seconde.


End file.
